The object of this invention is to provide a timing device which can be used to measure and control playing time in concentration games such as Scrabble, chess, checkers and the like. Specifically, this device will allot each player an equal amount of time for the game (for example, thirty minutes for a one hour game), and also keep track of the accumulated times consumed by each player during the course of the game. Alternatively, the object is to provide the faster player the advantage of conserving more playing time than his or her opponent for later use, if needed.